dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Witchdoctor
Witchdoctors are spellcasters who commune with the power of nature and spirits through primitive rituals. Such individuals are uncommon in bastions of civilization, but are fairly common among barbaric societies. They are also adept and skilled at brewing potions, administering holistic herbal medicine, and placing hexes on others. Adventures Witchdoctors often go on adventures because of what they believe to be commands by the spirits that they channel the power of, known as spirit quests. They often adventure to acquire rare herbs and medicines that are difficult to obtain. Characteristics Witchdoctors are not very proficient fighters, nor are they extremely powerful spellcasters. Their strengths lie in their ability to augment the skills and abilities of others, as well as their basic healing abilities and spells. Alignment Because no two Witchdoctors are exactly alike, most Witchdoctors are Chaotic. Those who are vested with a position of leadership oftentimes become Neutral. Witchdoctors that are Good, Neutral, or Evil all exist, being as that some serve benevolent spirits, while others serve malevolent spirits. Background Witchdoctors generally come from primitive societies, where the more traditional magical traditions are not common. Individuals either are somehow influenced and/or chosen by spiritual patrons, or are believed to somehow be influenced and/or chosen by spiritual patrons. Races Most Witchdoctors are Humans from primitive cultures or Wood Elves who maintain very isolated, primitive lives. Spirit Folk born to primitive Human groups often go on to become Witchdoctors, because of their inherent connections to the spirits of the world. Other Classes Because of their complementary skill set, Witchdoctors can mesh well in any party. Oftentimes, spellcasters of other arcane or divine traditions are weary of Witchdoctors, and this feeling is often mutual. Most prefer to be around other nature/outdoor-oriented classes, such as Rangers, Scouts, or Druids, as opposed to Samurai, Paladin, and similar classes that represent traditional civilized society. Game Rule Information Witchdoctors have the following game statistics: Abilities: Witchdoctors benefit from a high Dexterity, as a high Dexterity adds to their AC, which is limited due to the fact that they cannot wear certain types of armors. They also benefit from a high Wisdom, as their Wisdom determines how many spells he/she can cast per day, how powerful the spell is, and how hard those spells are to resist, as well as a high Charisma, which makes their curses harder to resist. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Class Skills and Starting Gold The Witchdoctor’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (CON), Craft Alchemy (INT), Diplomacy (CHA), Handle Animal (CHA), Hide (DEX), Knowledge Nature (INT), Listen (WIS), Profession Sing/Dance (WIS), Ride (DEX), Spellcraft (INT), Spot (WIS), Survival (WIS), Swim (STR) Skill Points at 1st Level: (4 + INT Modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + INT Modifier Starting Gold: 2d4 x 10 (50 GP) Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Witchdoctors are proficient with all simple weapons. They are can wear any non-metal light armor, but are prohibited from wearing anything heavier, or made of metal. Spells: A Witchdoctor casts Divine spells, which are drawn from the Witchdoctor spell list. His/her alignment may restrict him/her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells, below. A Witchdoctor must choose and prepare his/her spells in advance (see below) To prepare or cast a spell, the Witchdoctor must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level (Wis 10 for 0-level spells, Wis 11 for 1st-level spells, and so forth). The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a druid’ spell is 10 + the spell level + the Witchdoctor’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a Witchdoctor can only cast a certain number of spells of each level per day. His/her base spell allotment is given below. In addition, he/she receives bonus spells per day if he/she has a high Wisdom score (See Table 1-1: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells, PHB, Pg. 8). He/she does not have access to any domain spells or granted powers, as a Cleric does. A Witchdoctor prepares and casts spells the way a Cleric does, though he/she cannot lose a prepared spell to cast a Cure spell in it’s place. He may prepare and cast any spell on the Witchdoctor spell list Chaotic, Evil, Good and Lawful Spells: A Witchdoctor cannot cast spells of an alignment opposed to his own. A ‘Good’ Witchdoctor cannot cast spells with the ‘Evil’ descriptor, and vice versa. Spells associated with the alignments of ‘Chaotic’, ‘Evil’, ‘Good’ and ‘Lawful’ are identified as such on the ‘School, Subschool and Descriptor’ line of the spell description. Primitive Caster (Ex): The Witchdoctor casts spells in a very different way than most other spellcasters. He/she includes screeches, wild gesticulations, and extra material components to cast his/her spells. This makes his/her spells more difficult to detect, identify, counter and resist. The Witchdoctor gains a +1 to the DC to resist all of his/her spells. Those attempting to identify what spell the Witchdoctor is casting receive a –1 to their Spellcraft check. At 5th level, these bonuses and penalties increase to 2, at 10th they increase to 3, at 15th they increase to 4, and at 20th they increase to 5. Nature Sense (Ex): A Witchdoctor gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (Nature) and Survival Checks. Curse (Su): Once per day, as a free action, a Witchdoctor may unleash a curse on a foe. The target must be visible to the Witchdoctor and within 60 feet. The target of the Witchdoctor’s curse takes a –2 penalty on all attacks, saves, ability checks, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls for an hour thereafter. A successful Will save (DC 10 + ½ Witchdoctor level + Witchdoctor’s CHA bonus) negates this effect. At every two levels beyond first, until tenth level, the Witchdoctor gains an additional use of his curse per day. Multiple Witchdoctor curses do not stack, and any foe that successfully resists the effect cannot be affected again by the same Witchdoctor for 24 hours. Any effect that removes or dispels a curse eliminates the effects of the Witchdoctor’s curse. Commune with Lesser Spirits (Su): At 3rd level, the Witchdoctor gains the ability to cast the spell Commune with Lesser Spirits two times per day. This is a supernatural ability. Talisman (Su): Beginning at 4th Level, the Witchdoctor gains access to a magical talisman that aids him/her. This talisman must be a small item of some kind of personal significance to the character. Witchdoctor talismans are usually masks, pendants, gems, jewelry, walking sticks, or some other small item. At 4th Level, the Witchdoctor’s talisman gives him/her the ability to receive a +1 to any action once per day, so long as the talisman is in the possession of the Witchdoctor (Note: He/she does not have to have the item equipped). Using the power of their talisman is a free action, and must be declared before the action they are augmenting. At 8th level, the Witchdoctor may either increase this bonus to a +2, or may use two +1 augmentations each day. At 12th level, the total increases to a +3 bonus once per day, one +2 bonus and one +1 bonus each day, or three +1 bonuses per day, and so on. Brew Potion: At 5th level, the Witchdoctor gains the Brew Potion feat. Healing Ministrations (Ex): At 6th level, the Witchdoctor may quickly identify herbs and plants that have curative properties. He/she may make a DC 20 – Witchdoctor level Survival check. If the Witchdoctor succeeds, he/she is able to quickly locate herbs and plants that have minor curative properties. The Witchdoctor may give any character (including him/herself) these herbs for ingestion. They heal 1d4 + Witchdoctor level worth of Hit Points. This ability may be used as many times as the Witchdoctor wants, but all characters must wait six hours before ingesting these herbs once more. If six hours do not pass, and the Witchdoctor heals the same character in this manner again, there is a 10% chance that character becomes poisoned, as per the spell Poison. Every subsequent dosage resets the six-hour timer, and increases the chance of being poisoned by 10%. Commune with Greater Spirits (Su): At 9th level, the Witchdoctor gains the ability to cast the spell Commune with Greater Spirits three two per day. This is a supernatural ability. Greater Curse (Su): From 11th Level on, the penalty on attack, saves, ability checks, skill checks and weapon damage rolls incurred by the target of the Witchdoctor’s curse increases to –4, instead of –2. Master Curse (Su): From 20th Level on, the penalty on attack, saves, ability checks, skill checks and weapon damage rolls incurred by the target of the Witchdoctor’s curse increases to –6, instead of –4. Spells and Spellcasting Witchdoctor Spell List Zero Level Arcane Mark, Curse Minor Wounds, Dancing Lights, Daze, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Flare, Ghost Sound, Light, Mending, Read Magic, Resistance, Virtue. First Level Animal Friendship, Attraction*, Cause Fear, Change Self, Charm Person, Command, Comprehend Language, Cure Light Wounds, Detect Animals or Plants, Doom, Endure Elements, Entangle, Goodberry, Hypnotism, Identify, Silent Image, Sleep, Speak with Animals, Trance, Ventriloquism Second Level Alter Self, Aid, Animal Messenger, Barkskin, Bull’s Strength, Bear’s Endurance, Blindness/Deafness, Calm Emotions, Cat’s Grace, Commune with Lesser Spirits*, Cure Moderate Wounds, Delay Poison, Detect Thoughts, Eagle’s Splendor, Enthrall, Fox’s Cunning, Invisibility, Locate Object, Minor Image, Owl’s Wisdom, Protection from Spirits*, Scare, Speak with Plants, Whispering Wind Third Level Bestow Curse, Blindness/Deafness, Clairvoyance/Clairaudience, Contagion, Create Food and Water, Dispel Magic, Magic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law, Neutralize Poison, Possess Animal*, Poison, Prayer, Protection from Elements, Remove Blindness/Deafness, Remove Curse, Remove Disease, Speak with Dead, Tongues Fourth Level Charm Monster, Discern Lies, Divination, Dream Sight*, Emotion, Fatigue*, Fear, Holy Smite, Lesser Spirit Ally*, Locate Creature, Minor Creation, Neutralize Poison, Reincarnate, Remove Fatigue*, Scrying, Spell Immunity, Sustain*, Unholy Blight Fifth Level Advice*, Atonement, Break Enchantment, Animal Growth, Commune with Greater Spirit*, Commune with Nature, Control Winds, Dispel Chaos/Evil/Good/Law, Dream, Feebelmind, Greater Scrying, Hallow, Magic Jar, Major Creation, Nightmare, Possess*, Raise Dead, Spell Resistance, True Seeing, Unhallow Sixth Level Animate Objects, Bear’s Endurance, Mass, Bull’s Strength, Mass, Cat’s Grace, Mass, Eagle’s Splendor, Mass, Eyebite, Find the Path, Force Shapechange*, Mass Fox’s Cunning, Geas/Quest, Greater Dispelling, Harm, Heal, Heroes’ Feast, Legend Lore, Mass Owl’s Wisdom, Mass Suggestion, Project Image, Spirit Ally*, Stoneskin, Transport Via Plants, Vulnerability*, Wind Walk Seventh Level Blasphemy, Control Weather, Creeping Doom, Dictum, Greater Restoration, Greater Scrying, Holy Word, Insanity, Regenerate, Repulsion, Resurrection Eighth Level Antimagic Field, Compel*, Discern Location, Earthquake, Greater Spell Immunity, Greater Spirit Ally*, Holy Aura, Polymorph Any Object, Shield of Law, Unholy Aura, Word of Recall Ninth Level Antipathy, Energy Drain, Foresight, Miracle, Shapechange, Soul Bind, Sympathy * Denotes spell found in Oriental Adventures